Tell him about the cat
by Weregonnafixthistogether
Summary: "Do you remember the last time you brought a dead thing into the lab?" "Oh, not the stupid cat again." "The cat, tell him about the cat!" "And it's our lab, Fitz. Not your lab!" "You left his liver next to my lunch!"


**Tell him about the cat**

_"Do you remember the last time you brought a dead thing into the lab?"_  
_"Oh, not the stupid cat again."_  
_"The cat, tell him about the cat!"_  
_"And it's our lab, Fitz. Not your lab!"_  
_"You left his liver next to my lunch!"_

Jemma arrived at the lab door with a big box in her hand. She opened the door, leaning and pressing the button with her elbow.  
She entered the lab and with a loud sigh quickly put the box on the first free shelf.  
She walked to her desk to turn on the computer and take some folders, the beeps from the various machines in the lab accompanying her movements.  
The computer turned on, notifying her that she'd received an email. After opening it and printing it in duplicate, she returned to the box, which she had moved closer to the test tubes and various microscopes. Grabbing a pen, she engraved a letter on the box.  
Fitz knocked on the lab's door, asking for help with his eyes, his arms full of folders, papers, envelopes, and who knew what else.  
"Thank you," he said as soon as the biochem let him in, helping him with a few things.  
Without asking anything, Simmons went to lay everything on Leo's desk: daily routine.  
"Fitz, we have the circuits that you have requested, come on up", Ward's voice rang out in the speaker. The engineer snorted.  
"I just got down here!", he said dejected. He removed from his pocket something oval, covered with aluminium foil, and placed it next to the box that Jemma had brought in.  
Simmons smiled at her partner's laziness and with her eyes she urged him to go, knowing Ward would make him pay.  
Left alone again she took the papers she had printed and began to give it a quick read, occasionally jotting down few words.  
She had to perform an analysis of infected animals' internal organs to see if they could somehow be linked to "Centipede" and their experiments to enhance any powers present in human's organisms.  
Jemma went back to the the box and opened it and began to pull out the various organs present: about fifteen. Each was placed in a pan of clear plastic and labeled.  
She tried to stack them one above the other, to move them more quickly, but she couldn't, so she decided to align them on the table and move a few at time.  
She put the box on the ground to have more space and began to arrange them.  
She analyzed two organs simultaneously and while the computer was elaborating the data, she opened a few boxes without moving them, only needing to take out a few things.  
With one hand she was holding the edge of the box, between her arm and her side she held the folder, pen and syringe in the other hand, the first one with the little finger, the second with the thumb and forefinger for better handling.  
With a high level of concentration, she approached the box to see better when an acoustic sound, echoing through the room, warned her that the tests were finished.  
The breaking of the silence scared her, causing her to jump slightly, accidentally nudging one of the boxes, which toppled, draining the body it contained..  
She gasped loudly, immediately putting down everything she had in her hand, and began to clean up the damage done.  
Fitz returned to the lab with two other boxes in his arms, but they are lighter, so he didn't need help to open the door.  
"How it's going?" he asked , putting the packs on the ground.  
"Much too slowly for my taste! That bloody computer's alarm scared me. You couldn't turn it down?", said, continuing to dry a portion of the table.  
Fitz smiled and approached her, but the smile turned into pure terror, letting out a strange guttural sound that Jemma didn't understand.  
"Simmons, what ...", he uttered, leaving the sentence unfinished.  
"Tell me that is not what I think!", he continued, turning away so as not to throw up, and pointing to a spot on the table.  
Jemma followed this finger, noticing that the organ had escaped, the one that she still had to put back in the box, and that it was more or less close to what Leo had laid on the table before leaving the lab to go to Ward.  
"It's an organ, Fitz. A _common organ_", she said, taking it and putting it back in the container.  
Fitz made another strange sound.  
"Jemma", said, shocked. "Your _common organ_ was close, too close, to my lunch!"  
"I hate it when you use that voice", she said, closing the box and moving it to another table.  
"That's disgusting!", he concluded.  
"Oh, Fitz!", she said, raising her eyes to heaven. "We are scientists!"  
"I'm an engineer, to be precise. You are the biochemist!"  
"Exactly! My job is to analyze, to dissect, to look!"  
" Maybe so, but don't put the organs of some kind of strange animal next to my lunch!", finished, looking at her.  
"It's just a liver, Fitz, of a stupid cat!"  
"Don't say that! Please! Don't say it!", continued Leo wringing his hands. "A cat's liver next to my sandwich. Oh my goodness!"  
"Fitz", Jemma scolded him. "Enough!"  
"The liver. Of a cat".  
At the edge of exasperation the biochem turned around, ignoring her partner who continued to grumble, and went back to work.  
Ignoring him, however, was complicated.  
The engineer kept complaining, muttering something about fasting and about what his stomach was doing.  
"Fitz, I swear that if you don't stop, the next liver that I will examine will be yours!", she threatened, pointing a syringe at him.  
He looked at her with a grimace on his face and went to the boxes he had left at lab's entry.  
"FitzSimmons", said a voice from the speaker. "If you're finished, I'd like to talk with you. We have some news regarding Centipede. Come on up", said agent Coulson.  
"We're coming", the two scientists said in unison, looking askance, but smiling inside. 


End file.
